


Stay right here

by YourAverageEth



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageEth/pseuds/YourAverageEth
Summary: Br’aaxi angst. Come get yalls juice
Relationships: Br’aad Vengolor & Sylnan Vengolor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Stay right here

**Author's Note:**

> The gay but sad

The tabaxi was sitting next to Velrisa, the lavender tiefling looking almost as concerned as Sylnan. The person the three were looking over was a blond half-elf, golden tattoos circling around his arms and face. He was bleeding awfully from a stab in his stomach, etched deep into his torso. 

Taxi was crying, the tears in his eyes mixing a bit with the pool of blood echoing from his boyfriend’s coat. “Stay with us for a bit longer, br’aad… stay awake…” Velrisa turned to the tabaxi, her eyes starting to water with tears as well. “Taxi, he’s… gone.” Taxi stood up. “I can’t- I’ll be back in a little bit.” He didn’t even try to stop his tears, the silver water streaming down his fluffy face. Sylnan stepped towards the body, knowing that this must have been the way Br’aad felt over his own corpse. But this time, he knew it was permanent.

The tabaxi sat down on a nearby tree stump, his head in his hands, tears falling endlessly. He’d lost him. He’d lost him. After all this time, all this love, emotion, he bet it was br’aad’s old patron who did it. Sighing, he grew flowers that he’d put on his grave. His favourites- lily of the valley, with their delicate blooms. The ones he knew he’d never forgive himself for not putting in his boyfriend’s grave- forget-me-nots, roses. Names racing through his scull as he forced himself to stop the tears and head back. 

He found the body with vel looking over it. He called to her. “I’ll watch him next.” The tiefling looked up, nodded, and went over to help Sylnan dig his grave. Taxi sat next to the corpse, leaving a few lily of the valley in his hair. He let the tears fall once again, taking br’aad’s cape off his back, wanting to keep it. He decided to stay with the body until he was buried, cleaning the blood and trying to keep composed. The sun was starting to set by the time Sylnan and Velrisa came back, to find Taxi still standing watch beside the body, flowers now entwined in hi blond hair, cape around Taxi’s neck. “So, Taxi. Want to tell me the truth now?” Taxi looked at his loved one’s brother. “I’m… okay. We… he confessed to me a little while ago, and we were dating for about, what, two weeks?” Sylnan looked at Taxi, stunned. “Oh. Okay.” He looked over at Taxi’s hand, holding Br’aad’s cold, half-grey one. 

At his burial  
“Can I put my flowers on his grave?” Taxi’s voice rang out nervously. They’d found a town to stay in for a little while at least. So no better time to bury the blond. The tears among the group were like old wounds opening, except for taxi. He hadn’t slept in the three days it’d taken to get here, for every time he closed his eyes it was all the same- watching his boyfriend bleed out, the gash along his side, the massive gash in his torso seeping his life out. He was exhausted, but had to stay awake. As the funeral stopped, he went with the others to the tavern they were boarding, he needed to sleep. 

Taxi didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he awoke in a dream, br’aad’s face right next to his. “Taxi! Oh my dear, I’ve missed you…” “Br’aad!” Taxi smiled first the first time since his death. “Oh, dear… what’s it like, being… being gone?” Br’aad thought for a moment. “I only got here today, I don’t really know, except for the fact I can watch you and Sylnan from here.” Oh, wow. Taxi didn’t know what to think of this. “Can we talk every night? Or is it like a one- time thing?” Br’aad leaned in closer. “I think I can every night.” Taxi leaned closer to kiss the blond. “Fantastic. Please, let’s keep doing this, it’s so nice…”


End file.
